


Death is only the beginning.

by Callendra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Injury, Chubby Reader, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Sadism, Lots of Crying, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, be careful, can be triggering, depression as a part of the 'plot', fear kink, kind soul, lots of bad jokes, no name or description, porn with a bit of plot, so you can identify still, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: Chained up to the wall of the shed. Two edgy looking skeletons come in. One wants a soul, the other seems to be after something much more enjoyable and entertaining. Or is it? Can a simple depressive human cope with a lustful skeleton and an inflexible other? Let's see...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ay! Ay!  
> Soooo, this is basically a self-insert, but I kept the descriptions to a minimum. So, i still kinda consider this as a reader-insert, only written in first person.  
> For this story, the bottom half of your hair is dyed red, no matter what your real colour is.  
> Also WARNING: heavy themes ahead revolving around depression. Proceed with caution.

I woke up with a start. It took me a short moment to realize my surroundings were completely unfamiliar. Naked and cracked brick walls, wooden floor with missing boards, broken windows and very eerie bars blocking what seemed to be the way out. I felt cold. So cold it felt like I was naked. I looked down on myself to observe with relief that I still wore my black boots, grey jeans and deep blue shirt. My coat was nowhere to be seen, nor was my bag. I tried to bring my hand to my face, only to notice that my wrists were blocked above my head. Looking up with widening eyes, heavy breaths starting to come out of my mouth, I discovered that my hands were tied together with thick chains, both cuffs fixed to a hook on the wall. A nasty knot of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. Out of panic, I began to struggle against my bonds, but my delicate skin was no match against the solid metal. I stopped, closing my eyes and trying to collect my thoughts and calm my racing heart.  
  
'Okay... okay... ___ you can do it... you have to find a way out of here...'  
  
Swallowing hard, I glanced around myself. There was no way I could slip through the bars, even if I had been thinner, my human body could never have squeezed through like a feline one. Either they had to be left open somehow, or I had to go for another option. The windows. The glass seemed pretty thick, but perhaps the cracks and missing bits weakened it enough to be smashed with some effort. But for that, I had to get out of those chains.  
  
Two sets of footsteps, one quick and dynamic and the other slow and dragging, tore me from my brainstorming. My gaze locked on the corridor beyond the bars. My terror was starting to take over every thoughts and emotions, sending tremors through my closed fists and my jaw. Taking a few shaky deep breaths in, I forced myself to calm down. Or at least, I forced my body not to show any trace of my fear, and pretended to be asleep. Tense and on high alert, I couldn't help but flinch a bit when I heard the bars creak. I gritted my teeth and tried to control my shaking as a voice rose in the cold room.  
  
“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. I WILL TAKE THE NECESSARY MEASURES SO THIS IS DONE PROPERLY.” a very loud and nasally masculine voice said.  
  
“sure, boss, whatever ya think is best.” a way deeper and lacking enthusiasm one replied.

“THE WAY THIS MISERABLE HUMAN IS TAKING US FOR FOOLS IS JUST AS UNTOLERABLE.” the first voice added accusingly.  
  
A nasty shiver went down my spine at those words... they knew I was awake. For fear of the consequences if I kept pretending, my eyes immediately opened. And they instantly widened, just as my lips parted in shock, as I discovered two skeleton monsters towering over me. I had come across a few monsters – I had mostly stayed hidden – on my journey through the Underground, but none had made me feel like I was flirting with Death like those two. The tall one looked terribly strict and menacing, while the smaller one looked relaxed with his hands in his pockets and just as intimidating as his counterpart but for a very different reason. If the tall one appeared to be condescending and angry, the other had a creepy grin plastered on his face and a gleam of curiosity in his red pupils. If I had no doubt the first one could beat me to a pulp, I had no idea what the second would do to me. And that was just as terrifying.  
  
“heya doll.” he simply greeted me as I stared at him.  
  
I swallowed, before I finally found the courage to speak. “W-Why am I here?”  
  
“SILENCE, HARLOT. YOU SHALL SPEAK ONLY WHEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO. IT WAS ASTONISHINGLY EASY TO CAPTURE YOU, HUMAN... THIS SORT OF HUMDRUM VICTORY IS UNFIT FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.” he turned towards the smaller one while I fought back the tears of shame that his words had brought to my eyes. “FEED THE HUMAN SO SHE WILL OFFER HER BEST PERFORMANCES IN FAILING TO SOLVE MY PUZZLES.”  
  
“a'right, boss.” the smaller one agreed, his gaze turning back to me. Something in the tone of his voice told me that he was looking forward to being left alone with me.  
  
I couldn't hold their gazes any longer. I was feeling more and more overwhelmed by my current situation. And the lack of information didn't help appease my mind as it was running wild with nightmarish thoughts of torture and death. I looked back up as I heard the tall one resolutely make his way out of the room. Leaving me alone with his creepy subordinate. I looked away again, feeling too uneasy to return his stare. I closed them when I felt him approach me and crouch next to my lying body. Until a rather cold, hard palm slowly stroke its way up my shin under my jeans. I jumped, my fear redoubling at the prospect of this gesture.  
  
“No... please... no...” I started to beg quietly.  
  
The skeleton's hand stopped going up my leg, but it remained on my skin as he spoke. “earlier ya asked why you were here... ya see, my bro is a human hunter. his job is to capture a human soul an' give it to da king. the thing is he ain't into easy wins. you're gonna have to go through his puzzles and let me tell ya, they're all deadly efficient... enough to make you crawl out of ya skin, literally.” he winked at me at that statement, and I shuddered. “so here i come, offerin' ya pleasure before my bro makes your head spin with his puzzles, i ain't a heartless guy.”  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was making fun of my situation while I lied there in heavy chains. But there was nothing I could do. I could thrash and scream and threaten, it would do me no good. At best he would laugh at me, at worse... he would hurt me. Whatever he planned to do to me, I couldn't stop him. But perhaps I could make him change his mind.  
  
“Why... why are you even doing this to me? I'm not... I'm not...” I didn't finish. Was it really the right time to belittle myself? Part of me hoped that it would persuade him to stop his doing.  
  
“ya're not what?” he genuinely inquired.  
  
I met his gaze a second before I looked away, feeling even more uneasy. But in the corner of my eyes I saw that his face brightened in realization.

“ah, right. it's about those human mags ending up in the dumpster, imma right? ya don't feel sexy enough like those models on the covers...” he scoffed after his musing, and I could suddenly feel his large palms on my waist, lightly squeezing the skin of my love handles. “those stick figures ain't got those hip-notizing curves ya do, doll.” he assured, his fingers travelling to my belly to feel my soft flesh there, making me gasp. “i'm a skeleton monster, what would i fuckin' do with a skinny girl? the more flesh i get to feel, the happier i'm gonna be.”  
  
His little speech had left me blushing self-consciously in the weirdest and most unexpected way. Even if it didn't make his advances on me more acceptable, it was surprisingly flattering. It dissolved a bit of the fear knotting my stomach. Not enough to make me forget my obvious helplessness though. The smartest thing to do was make sure he wouldn't take back his offer of pleasure. I took a deep, calming breath in before I looked back into his red pinpoints.  
  
“I... I could use some pleasure right now... if the offer still stands...” I assured, although my words came out in a quiet whisper.  
  
“that's my good gal.” he praised as he resumed running his hand up my leg.  
  
Leaving my waist, he quickly undid my pants and pushed them down, along with my panties. He removed them both completely before he pulled my shirt over my head, leaving it around my bound wrists. Then, he unhooked my bra, lifting it to his teeth to cut it between the two cups. All the while, although I had complied, I had remained awfully tense and nervous. The cold left me shivering, hardening my nipples and rising the hairs on my skin. I could feel his intense and hungry stare on my exposed body, I didn't need to look directly at him to see his dots roam on my thighs, stomach and breasts. His hand rested on my right mound and I couldn't help but close my eyes and exhale shakily.  
  
“oh yeah... that's the stuff... how long i've waited for a luscious human like ya to be wrapped around my lil' finger...” just as he confessed that, I felt his free bony hand force my legs open and soon one of his digits began to probe at my entrance. “and soon around som'thin else eh eh.” he finished just as he pushed it in my slightly moist pussy.  
  
I gasped as I felt the hard appendage slip into me, my natural secretions easing its way in. I wasn't really wet as the fear of pain and death prevented me from completely giving into it, but the promise of pleasure and his dominance were actually doing something to me. I hadn't even wondered how a skeleton could have sex. After all I had been surrounded with magical beings since I fell into this world. Very little could still surprise me.  
  
I yelped and looked down as a warm and soft tentacle wrapped around my left breast. Only it was no tentacle, but a slimy red tongue. Shallow breaths escaped my parted lips as I kept staring at his mouth, transfixed. He chose this moment to rub against the front of my inner walls, earning himself a moan. He chuckled and pressed on that spot again, making my hips buck up into his hand.  
  
“that's it, let it all out for me.” he purred after his tongue left my breast, his face hovering over mine. I met his eyes, one of them emitting a strange red smoke. “come on, sugar, lemme hear more of those sweet noises.”  
  
Even if I had been determined to disobey him, I couldn't have been able to. He was rubbing my sweet spot with enough pressure and speed to make me mewl for him. Eyes closed, I could only focus on the sensations. I gripped my restraints tightly, as if to keep a grasp on reality. I yelped as I suddenly felt his tongue push past my open lips and begin to stroke mine roughly. I let him dominate the kiss, still squirming under him with pleasure. A deep chuckle made his tongue vibrate against mine.  
  
Suddenly all sensations were ripped from me. I looked up to see him removing his fur jacket and unzipping his pants, kneeling between my spread legs with a hungry look in his eyes. Mine widened when his cock was revealed to me: not that long although pretty thick and as brightly red as his pupils. A mix of apprehension and lust pooled into my lower-belly. Grinning, he took himself in hand and lined himself up with my pussy, rubbing against my wetness.  
  
“oh fuck yeah... i don' get why my bro keeps away from that... it's sex-iously da best fuckin' feeling...” he mused, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the way his tip felt against me. “eh... his loss...” he focused back on me, shifting his cock a little lower.  
  
“Please... please don't hurt me!” I exclaimed, the imminence of the penetration scaring me.  
  
He only chuckled before he swiftly sheathed himself inside me. I let out a loud moan, a shiver of pleasure crashing through me. He began thrusting immediately, resting my legs on his shoulders to reach deeper inside me. Bending like this felt uncomfortable, but it allowed him to press against the sweet spot again, tearing moans from me.  
  
“aah... imma try to convince my bro to... let me keep ya a bit longer... so that... after a good sleep... we can share nice moan-ings together.” he said between heavy breaths and groans of pleasure. “ya know... for scientific purposes...” he winked at me.  
  
I stared up at him, not knowing what to answer to that. Did it mean that perhaps I wouldn't die so soon after all? But also that I would be more exposed to pain and fear... A particularly rough and deep thrust brought me back to reality.  
  
“are ya really spacing out while i'm fuckin' ya? well then... i'm gonna make ya see stars...” he assured, his voice clearly laced with mischievousness.  
  
He set a fast and rough pace, one that would keep me focus for sure. I was panting and moaning, my body assaulted with shivers of pleasure. My lustful eyes sometimes gazed up at him when they weren't closed. I could see sweat forming on his cracked skull, and his breathing getting more laboured. Until he stopped altogether and began to handle me. A bit worried, I just let him position us how he wanted: him lying down and me straddling his lap.  
  
“now if ya want pleasure, you gonna have to work for it.” he stated, clearly expecting me to pleasure both of us.  
  
With my hands still chained to the wall, it didn't make it all too easy, but I would manage. I didn't want to anger him, nor be abandoned on the verge of coming. So I started rolling my hips against his pelvis while he grabbed onto them. I tried to find as much purchase as I could, closing my eyes and concentrating on how good his cock felt rubbing inside me.  
  
“thas right, make those nice tits bounce... aaah...” he said before slapping my left breast lightly, which made me look down at him.  
  
He looked both gross and kinda enticing, lost in his sensations underneath me. For a moment, that sadly wasn't long-lived, I felt in control. But the constant jingling sound of my chains was enough to quickly shatter my illusion. But I didn't want to think about that at that moment, I had to fully enjoy the precious pleasure that was given to me. So I kept rolling my hips, moaning. Although it felt really good, I knew it would not be enough to trigger an orgasm. But in this position, I just couldn't reach my clit. My climax was at his complete mercy. It partly heightened my arousal, partly made me feel very vulnerable.  
  
“come on girl, i'm sure it ain't that hard for ya... speed it up a bit.” he ordered, slapping my ass once and making me jolt a little in the process.  
  
I didn't answer but did as I was told, doing my best to quicken my pace and pleasure the both of us. After a dozen of thrusts, I could feel his shaft twitch inside me, that coupled to his shallow breathing made me realize he was soon reaching his end. I was still far from it, giving me a sense of urgency. I wanted to come. If it was the last time I could have pleasure I needed to come. But I didn't dare ask this scary, sharp-teethed monster. My legs were starting to ache, even though I supported myself with pulling on the chains with every thrust.  
  
“fuck yeah... so close... faster!” he urged me, his voice getting even deeper and needier as he spanked my ass again harder, his other hand clinging onto my side with a bruising grip.  
  
His order, the slap and pain in my legs and hip were enough to make me move faster. The thrusts kept sending waves of pleasure through me, but it just wasn't enough. Whimpering from the effort, I started to slam myself back onto his cock, desperate for more sensations and to finally make the pain stop. The movements made the chains cling rather loudly, to the point of making me look up at the hooks on the wall. My eyes widened as I saw it: the hinges were coming slightly looser with every pull. I looked down warily at the skeleton under me. He was completely oblivious, groaning with half-closed eyes. A rush of adrenaline went through me: it was my chance. Coming was no longer my prime objective.  
  
It took him a few more rough rolls of my hips to come undone in a flow of pathetic noises. I clearly felt, for the first time in my life, the hot liquid that filled my pussy. It sent a pleasant shiver through my lower-belly. It felt all the more pleasant as I stopped moving, the ache starting to fade. Still impaled on his shaft, I was now breathing heavily, exhausted and a bit frustrated. But the hope of getting out of there had been revived.  
  
“fuckin' hell... i'm sure gonna ask my bro to keep ya a bit longer, doll.” he assured lazily, between clearing his throat and letting out a satisfied chuckle. Good, at least he wouldn't hurt me for not being good enough, hopefully. “a'right, get off.” he ordered after a few moments.  
  
I obliged with slow and pained movements, sitting down against the wall with my knees up against my chest. For now I was still feeling warm from the rough sex we just had, but I knew that soon enough the cold would come back to bite my moist skin with a vengeance. I watched silently as he redressed himself. My stomach growled loudly just as he got up, and suddenly demanded my full attention. The monster turned to me to glance down at my belly.  
  
“ah, right... boss asked me to feed ya.” he sighed, clearly annoyed at that prospect. But then a wicked grin curled his mouth, making me frown.  
  
He strolled back towards me and crouched down. Tensed, I let him spread my legs as he pushed my knees apart. I gasped as two of his hard fingers plunged back into me. At first his actions left me confused, but when he pulled them back with a significant amount of his jeez, I suddenly got it. My cheeks reddened even more as he brought his cum covered digits to my lips with a suggestive smirk.  
  
I obediently opened my mouth, again unwilling to give him reasons to brutalize me, and submissively began to suck them clean. I expected bitterness and salt, but to my surprise, it tasted more spicy and something quite indescribable. Better than human cum at least... He repeated the motion a few times, surely until there was nearly no cum left in my pussy, his slimy tongue stroking his teeth hungrily as he watched me sucking his fingers.  
  
“good gal.” he praised me, holding my jaw and stroking my cheek almost affectionately. “tha's all you're gonna have fer now. i'll fill ya more after a good nap.” he winked at me cryptically and, after giving me one last good look, he vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And first chapter is over. I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me: reviews are always appreciated.  
> This fiction is still incomplete as I write this, so i might not update too quickly to give myself time to progress. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chains come loose. I wander around looking for a way-out. But it looks hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: self-harm ; suicide attempt ; suicide thoughts  
> if you are dealing with depression yourself, proceed with extreme caution. I don't want to trigger anyone. Also, if you are not seeking help, please do. You are worth it.  
> And if you feel good enough to keep reading, buckle up kid, you're in for a rough ride.

For a short moment I remained still, staring at the now empty space he was occupying a few seconds ago. Shit. Why did my captor and abuser had to be super-powered? Teleportation, really? I breathed out deeply, and upon seeing steam coming out of my mouth I decided it was a good time to put my clothes back on. I lowered my shirt back over my chest, eyeing my ruined bra with sadness. Then came my panties, pants and finally boots. Now for the real challenge.

If that skeleton was to be trusted, I at least had ten minutes to free myself. Longer depending on his fatigue. I crouched facing the wall, took a tight hold of my chains and, bracing myself, I pulled as hard as I could. The hinges were coming loose slowly, small pieces of the wall falling from around them. It took me several tries to finally tear the hooks off the stone. They fell down with a loud metallic sound.

I froze. Looking around myself, I expected the small skeleton to appear at any moment with fury in his gaze. Five, six, seven. Nothing. I let out a deep breath. Gladly the chains weren't too heavy for me to lift. They would be cumbersome, but also a decent makeshift weapon if I was to come across monsters. I used the metallic hooks to further break the window and clumsily climbed out of what appeared to be a shed. As I went through the opening, a sharp pain radiated through my belly. I swallowed whimpers of pain and gritted my teeth to keep going. Finally reaching the ground, I looked down to see a cut almost one inch deep. Blood tainted the window and painted the snow crimson in little puddles. Dammit. I tried to cover the evidence with kicking more snow on it, but it was still too visible. I had to get out of it. Fast.

Finally looking around my surroundings, I realized I was in a street with few houses. Good news: it seemed to be quiet and deserted at this time. Bad news: I had no idea where I was and no idea where to go. Worse news: I wouldn't go far so lightly dressed and leaving a trail of blood for anyone to follow. The pain, the cold, the exhaustion, and the precarity of my situation suddenly triggered a wave of emotion within me. Tears began welling up in my eyes as despair knotted my stomach and throat. I was never going to make it. Make it where? What for? This was what I wanted, right? Why I came to Mt Ebbot in the first place, right?

The rumble of conversation nearby tore me from my breakdown. I looked around with wide, crying eyes as I listened. I had to move, now! Panting shakily, my arms and hands starting to tremble and nasty shivers crawling under my skin, I did my best to tip-toe out of sight. By the time I finally reached what seemed to be the outskirts of the village – by the look of the '(You're not) Welcome to Snowdin' sign – my hands and bare arms were burning from the cold. I burst into a sprint across the bridge ahead of me, like driven by an almost irrational relief.

More snow and trees stretched for as far as my eyes could see ahead of me. Far below under the bridge, even more snow and an ocean of pines. I collapsed on my knees, my lungs burning from my sprint and the rest of my body from the cold. I had nowhere to go. No one to call for help. I had no idea where that flower was, or even if he was still alive.

Alone. Completely, alone.

So cold.

Exhausted... weak...

Meaningless. Meaningless.

So tired...

My face contorted in pain and sorrow as I burst into tears yet again. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and curled up on myself, my mouth wide open in a scream that only echoed in my head. Stop! Please, I'm begging you make it stop! The burning sensation on my bare skin suddenly seemed so distant, softened by the intense emotional anguish. Uncontrollable and desperate whimpers were escaping my lips and tears kept pouring out of my eyes as I tried to regain control over myself. But the thoughts came coming, reviving my distress. It was all useless... I was trapped, lost, alone. Hunted. Fighting would just bring more suffering. It had to stop. All this suffering had to stop.

My breathing started slowing down. It felt like I had been crying and heaving for hours. But had it been the case, I would have died of hypothermia already. Now that the intense emotions had faded, it had made way to a crushing emptiness. Still kneeling, I stared into the abyss. I could barely feel my hands and arms by then. Something was poking against my buttock, through the pocket of my jeans. I reached for it, feeling a soft piece of paper. Unfolding it, I found the razor blade I had specially taken for the ride. I stared down at it.

If I was going to die anyway, it was going to be on my own accord. And at least I would have one last satisfaction: they wouldn't take my soul on my dead body. Gritting my teeth, I brought the blade to my wrist. I hesitated a short moment, considering the pain I was going to go through. My situation was hopeless, it was the only way. I pressed the sharp metal against my skin and, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth, I slashed all the way up to my elbow. The shock first made me immune to the pain, but as I opened my eyes and saw the huge flow of blood pouring out of the gash, it hit me. I whimpered loudly, dropped the razor blade and instinctively pressed my palm against my wound. It was useless. It was what I wanted. It was the only way.

My face contorted in pain, I looked back down into the abyss. The bed of snow at the bottom looked so inviting. Perhaps, if I landed on something hard, I could even end it sooner. Closing my eyes again, I let myself fall down the cliff. The cold wind hit my exposed skin and my stomach twisted from the speed, but I felt almost numb to it. I met the ground with a thud, the impact taking my breath away.

No breaking sound, no blackness. Just a little dizziness. The soft powder snow had softened my fall, just like the bed flowers had when I first fell down there. It only took me two attempts to suicide. Not so bad, right? Why else would anyone go to this mountain, alone; walk into a cave ,alone; to a place that inspired legends of ferocious monsters?

So there I was, bleeding out on this no longer immaculate snow. So cold. Dizzy. Pens and needles were growing more and more intense in my injured arm, and spreading throughout my whole body. I was dying, and my only regret was that I couldn't go listening to music. So, using my last strength, I began humming the melody of one of my favourite songs, eyes closed.

“you've got some fuckin' spine, ya know, doll?”

The voice sounded distant to me, almost unreal. But as I opened my eyes with difficulty, it was a very real, very displeased skeleton standing over me. It was too late anyway, right? I had lost too much blood already. Right? But... he could get my soul then, somehow. At least... at least I could choose my way out. Suddenly, I felt his hard bones hitting my cheek firmly a few times.

“eh, don't pass out on me. i ain't done with ya yet.”

I must have closed my eyes again. It was getting really tricky to stay conscious at this point. But I still could make out what he was doing: taking something out of his pocket. He was beginning to bring it to my mouth when something appeared above my chest. It looked like some kind of heart. Green light seemed to be emanating from it, but it was very dim. And it looked cracked. I didn't have a lot of time to try and examine that phenomenon, as something greasy was forced into my mouth. The skeleton said something to me, but I couldn't understand any more. I slowly chewed on the thing in my mouth, I vaguely realized it tasted like fries with mustard on it. Another handful was brought to my lips, and I complied. Until I couldn't fight the exhaustion any more, and darkness swallowed me whole.

 

The ground underneath me was hard, providing no comfort at all. But the devouring cold was gone. Opening my eyes, I found myself yet in another foreign place. But at least I was inside. I sat up slowly and gazed around the room. It was fairly small, unclean. It looked abandoned. The thought knotted my stomach unpleasantly. What if it was my punishment for trying to run away? What if I was just going to be left there, like in some kind of oubliettes? Fear took a tight hold of me. But it was short-lived. Or rather, the subject of my fear shifted as the short skeleton suddenly popped in the room, getting a yelp out of me.

“heya, pet.” he greeted me with a shit-eating grin. 

Without thinking, I began to crawl back as far away from him as I could. I only stopped when my back hit the wall. My eyes widened with panic as I realized how fucked I was. It seemed to amuse the monster, since he chuckled before he stepped towards me.

“I... I...” I was clearly distressed, looking for any words that could prevent him from doing any bad things to me. After what I had just pulled, I doubted he had any good intentions towards me.

“ya... ya... ya what? ya scared i wanna hurt ya, huh? come on, sweetheart, lemme hear those sweet pleas of yours.” he mocked me, clearly finding all this very entertaining.

I swallowed at his words, feeling my heartbeat hammering more and more against my chest as he kept approaching. “Please! Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please, I'll make it up to you! Plea...” My begging died down as he crouched in front of me, and I turned my head to the side, panting shakily.

“hmm... pretty nice. look, ya even made me hard again.” he commented, before abruptly grabbing my wrist and forcing my palm against his bulge.

I tensed, first because of his action, but then because I just realized the gash in my forearm was gone, along with the chains. No healing wound, no scar, nothing. Fuck. I suddenly felt even more vulnerable and helpless, fully aware that I couldn't even take my own life. I couldn't dare look into his eyes, but from the corner of mine, I could clearly see he was studying me. He let go of my wrist, instead taking a hold of my chin. I gasped as he forced me to face him, my eyes dropping onto his nightmarish teeth for a second before I gathered up enough bravery to meet his gaze.

“do ya know how fuckin' lucky you are that i found ya before my bro?” he inquired, but I only replied with a confused frown. “if my bro had found ya, he prolly would have beaten ya down to the marrow. he'd been impressed by yar escape, but too mad to care. would have been such a waste...” he explained, playing with the red end of one of my curls. “thanks to your little trick, my bro is gonna make damn sure no other soul ever leaves the cell again.” he paused then, his gaze lowering to my chest. “speakin' of soul... i got som'thin to show ya.”

With that, he let go of my chin and made a clawing gesture with his fingers, and then a pulling motion. I gasped, my chest suddenly constricting unpleasantly. I barely had time to panic before a glowing green heart appeared between the skeleton and I. It shone slightly brighter than the first time I saw it, but I had been in such a groggy state that I couldn't really remember. If something was for sure, it was that it looked very fragile; the cracks running all over it told as much.

“how fuckin' hilarious... your weak soul is also the reason why you're still alive. and that's also why i ain't gonna punish ya for running. not 'cause i could break ya, trust me, i know how to get 'round that...” I swallowed at that, listening fearfully. “… but 'cause if you hadn't tried to kill yaself, my bro would have killed ya for nothin'. by the look of it, your soul is too damaged to be useful.” he paused then, pushing my soul back into my body with a move of his hand, making me gasp with relief. “and now i get to keep ya all to myself.” he stated, grinning widely at me. My eyes grew wide again at his words. “that's right... you're mine. my lil' pet. be good and i might be nice in return. eh, no promises.” he chuckled slightly, as he was now caressing the side of my head.

He paused then, clearly detailing the features of my face. For a second I wondered if, after all I had been through, my make up was still on. A silly thought in such a situation, but I couldn't help it. Just as the dead bodies are dolled up before the burial ceremony, I had wanted to leave this world feeling pretty. Not that it mattered any more.

“so... what didya say 'bout making it up to me, huh?” he inquired, a very naughty smirk on his teeth. I shivered as he brushed the tip of his forefinger against my parted lips. “i still got a few of your orifices to try after all.” he chuckled. Panic began rising again. If he planned to fuck my ass as roughly as he did my pussy, I sure was in for a bad time. He suddenly grabbed a fistful of my hair, forcing me to move forward along with him. “come on, doll, that mouth of yours ain't gonna get stuffed with my cock on its own.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the roughest chapter. So it should be lighter from now on. Slightly. xD Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans deepens our relationship a little further. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: self-harm thoughts.  
> I hope you'll like it.

The skeleton let go of my hair the moment I found myself on my knees in front of him. Mute, I watched nervously as he unzipped his black pants. For the second time, his leaking red cock was revealed to me.

“ya heard what i jus' said? it ain't gonna suck itself.” he repeated, his tone getting rougher as he clearly was growing impatient.

I scooted closer quickly, reluctant to test him. But just as I was going to begin, a thought came to me. “Hum... could you... lie down please?” I asked hesitantly. “It would be easier for me to... pleasure you this way.”

I glanced up at the monster to see him stare at me thoughtfully. His annoyed expression shifted to curiosity. He obliged, crossing his hands under his skull.

“a'ight, ya better do a blow-tiful job, doll.” he commented, chuckling at his own bad joke.

I could only crack a tense smile, but it didn't matter, as he clearly wasn't expecting an answer, but rather to feel my lips around his shaft. So, shuffling to his side and facing his bottom half, I leaned in. He smelled of a weird mix of sweat and mustard. But I overlooked it and didn't waste any time with foolish teasing; I knew that if I failed to satisfy him it could lead to dire consequences. He could change his mind and kill me painfully. Or worse, he could hand me over to his brother or keep me as his toy with no regard for my well-being. No, I had to shine. Taking half of his erection in my mouth already, I wrapped my lips tightly around his girth. The second I began sucking and bobbing my head, groans of pleasure erupted from his mouth.

“fuuuuck... i'm so fuckin' glad i got my hands on ya first, pet.” he mused raspily. He let me get into my rhythm for a minute or so, before one of his hands found its way back into my hair. “get it deeper, doll, i'm sure ya can suck me more throat-roughly.”

Gosh did he ever shut up?! Unable – unwilling anyway – to resist the pressure of his hand, I took a deep breath in and relaxed my muscles to let his shaft slide in deeper. I took it all the way in, spurred on by his barely intelligible praising moans. I held it only a few seconds before I started gagging around him. Which, considering the new gurgling sounds he was making and the tightening grip of his hand, seemed to please him greatly. Urgency took hold of me as I kept choking. I definitely didn't want to vomit, or suffocate on his cock for that mattered.

I pushed back against his grip harder and finally he let me go. He was visibly about to say something but I didn't give him any time to, already sliding his cock down my throat again. Instead of whatever he was going to say, a stuttering “g-good girl” escaped his teeth. For the first time since I rode his cock in the shed, I felt somewhat in control. And this illusion wouldn't last long, I was pretty sure of it. But at least for now, the fear had kind of subsided.

Taking a deeper breath in, I forced myself to keep him down despite my gag reflex. I repeated the process a few times, each time with the satisfaction of hearing him fall apart a little more. Then, adamant to prove that I did have some value, I started using my good hand to rub the balls he had conjured along with his cock. I picked up the pace of my lips, hollowing my cheeks even more to increase his pleasure. The throbbing of his length against my tongue and the concert of rasps groans and moans coming from him were enough evidence of his incoming release.

Warm and tingling slime spurt onto my tongue. Holding my breath, I waited for him to done emptying himself into my mouth in a long, tense and deep moan of utter relief. When he finally let go of my hair, I straightened, feeling how my neck had grown strained from the blowjob. I froze as I suddenly felt his hand pressing under my jaw, firmly keeping it locked.

“tell me ya didn't swallow it yet, doll.” he said in a hoarse, but clearly contented voice. I slightly shook my head in response. “good, cause i wanna see my jeez in yar mouth before ya do.” he released my face then, and gazed at me expectantly from his semi-seated position. So, I gathered most of his cum on my tongue and parted my lips. “good girl... keepin' your master's come in yar mouth like an obedient pet... i like that.” he praised me, while he slowly got to his feet, buttoning up his pants.

My stomach made a flip at his words. The way he called himself my Master, and the way he described this humiliating situation I was in. Even though I felt my cheeks getting hotter, I couldn't help but frown and look away from him with both frustration and annoyance. Although a part of me was turned on by this forced submission, my pride was screaming outrage. And judging by his change of expression, it was entertaining to him.

“that's right... i'm your master now, and yar my lil' human whore.” he assured smugly. “my lil' plaything to use howeve' i want...” he insisted, wiping off a bit of his cum from the corner of my lips with his thumb before pushing it into my mouth, as if not to waste any drop of it.

I whined in protest, softly glaring at him, but it lacked true resolution. I barely sucked his finger before he pulled it out and finally swallowed his load. I felt belittled and insulted, and surely it's exactly how he wanted me to feel.

“I don't even know your name...” I commented in a somewhat accusatory tone, looking to the side again. I just couldn't repress all of my indignation.

He chuckled at my words. “name's sans if ya really want to know, but ya already know how you're gonna call me right, doll?” he retorted suggestively, grinning at me.

My lips pursed slightly on their own accord. I couldn't stand the smugness in his words and on his face and the way he kept toying with me. Sans took the bait and, chuckling, he rose one of his brow bones.

“really? ya gonna make it a challenge for me? eh... sure...” he said, his voice still pretty chill, and yet my stomach made another flip.

I yelped as I suddenly felt his hard fingers wrap around my throat. A rough motion, the loss of my balance and pain in my neck, and I found myself standing, pressed against the wall. The bulky skeleton was barely a few inches from me, keeping me still in his strong grip. Now that we were both standing, I could see he was barely a few inches taller than me. Yet it wasn't the focus of my attention at the moment, but rather his menacing teeth so close to my pulsing neck.

“i'm gonna ask ya one more time, lil' minx: how are you going to call me?” he repeated, slower this time. There was a glint in his red eye-lights, as if he was daring me to defy him. I still didn't answer. But this time it wasn't out of pride, but out of fear. The words were suddenly stuck. I mewled though, when his grip tightened around my throat. “come on now, **say it**.”

His unexpected aggressiveness frightened me, and all of a sudden I found my voice back. “Master.” I let out quickly, a shiver travelling down my spine.

“louder...” he growled into my ear, the tip of his fangs pressing against my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, going completely still. A rush of arousal ignited my core just as I shuddered again in fear.

“M-Master!” I chanted louder.

I couldn't believe being threatened for real – unlike in a consensual fantasy – could turn me on like that. And deep down I knew that the balance was only hanging by a thread. If he brutalized me too much, if he barked too mean words at me, I could just fall to pieces. His voice vibrated against my skin as he chuckled deeply. I let out an uncontrolled moan under the wet sensation of his tongue on my skin. Self-consciousness took over me and I bit my lip, trying to silence myself. This seemed to displease him.

I gasped as his free hand sneaked into my panties. My hands turned into fists, my eyes opening to stare at the dirty ceiling. I could do nothing but let it happen. And a twisted, attention-starved part of me was craving it. An amused chuckle echoed against my neck, just when two of his fingers parted my sensitive folds. A startled moan escaped my mouth.

“look at that... all wet from a blowjob... or was it our lil' conversation?” he taunted me, starting to rub my clit lazily. I closed my eyes as shots of pleasure hit my little bud. “are ya gettin' off on this? ya like it when i rough ya up, huh? good... 'cause ya look fuckin' hot when you're scared.”

I shuddered at his words. I realized all too well what a dangerous game it was. But it wasn't my call anyway. I couldn't control the reactions of my body and I wasn't the one behind the wheel. I mewled softly as he undid my pants, his tongue back on my skin. My pussy was starting to ache with need. He abruptly yanked my pants down, making me lose my balance. His grip around my throat would have prevented me from falling, if only he had held me. Instead, he seemed to be delighted to watch me fall on my now naked butt. I let out a pained yelp, glaring up at him. Not for long. Nervousness invaded me as he crouched in front of me again. His digits found my pussy again, lightly stroking my labias and clit, clearly teasing.

“i got plenty o' yar pleas for mercy. now lemme hear how ya beg fo' pleasure.” he requested, a mischievous smirk on his sharp teeth.

My gaze remained fixed on his amused and expectant one for a few more seconds before embarrassment took over me. Begging was a turn on for me, but fuck did it make me feel terribly self-conscious as well. And in that moment, feeling vulnerable as I was, I just didn't dare.

“huh... really? i thought you'd have a ton of arguments to get me to make ya feel good. yar loss, doll, i already got my pleasure so... don't care for yars if ya don't either.” he assured, removing his hand from my pussy and getting back up.

The thought of missing a chance to feel pleasure worked as an electroshock. “W-Wait!” I paused a second, still feeling quite shy. “Please... please, I'm begging you to... make me feel good.” My voice was quiet and unsure, obviously showing my embarrassment.

“hum... no... i just cannot hear the need in yar voice, pet. why would i bother?” he retorted, putting his hands in the pockets of his fur coat and suddenly looking very detached.

I bit my lip and, taking a deep breath in, I swallowed my pride. “Please, Master... I really need to feel pleasure after... after everything I've been through.” I dared to look back into his red dots. “I'm begging you to take care of me, please!”

“there ya go, now i can hear it.” he commented with satisfaction. To my surprise, he lied back down on the floor, comfortably using his hood as a pillow. “come on then, sit on my face, i'm gonna show ya what a skele-tongue can do.”

A new wave of lust hit my lower-belly and, silent now, I carefully straddled his face. I leaned forward, supporting my weight on the wall in front of me and on my knees. Somehow, I doubted he would enjoy being crushed under me. A shaky moan left my throat and my back arched on its own. His tingling, warm tongue had just slid up my hole. He was simply rubbing my walls, clearly taking his time to explore me, and yet it left me shivering. God bless magic.

“hmm... ya taste fuckin' better than i thought... alphys' books on human anatomy really don't do ya juice-tice.” he stated, before letting out a little chuckle, making his tongue vibrate a little inside me and earning himself a moan.

He groaned then, his hands taking a tight grip of my hips. He was keeping me firmly in place possessively, my pelvis locked against his mouth. It was useless really, there was no way I was going to move away from his pleasuring mouth on my own. I couldn't help but let out moans and hums, loving the delicious sensations his ministrations procured me. My hips bucked against his face, eliciting a new laugh from him, when he added his thumb to the party. I bit my lip, my muscles tightening around his wet appendage under the stimulation of my clit. This earned me an approving growl from the monster under me.

My panting was getting heavier and louder as his tongue and finger brought me closer and closer to an orgasm. I could feel the familiar knot getting slowly tighter, promising a delightful release. After he left me hanging the last time, I really needed it. I gazed down at him with heavy eyes, only to see him look right back at me. I was sure he could tell I was getting close; if not from my moans, then at least from the clenching of my walls and the squirming of my hips. So close...

“wanna come huh, dollface?” he asked, but really it was more of a rhetorical question. I could only answer with a frantic nod of my head. “then show me how a good pet begs for it.”

And with that, he stopped all movement, his smug stare fixed on me. This made me feel so uneasy suddenly. I was torn between my revived embarrassment and my demanding need. The struggle didn't rage too long within me though, before I opened my mouth again.

“Please! Please make me come! I'm begging you! Please, Master, I'm so close, please!” A mix of shame and arousal settled in my belly upon hearing my own words. I sounded so desperate. Pitiful.

Sans kept gazing up at me for a few seconds before he spoke up. “nah. not dis time.”

My eyes opened wide with surprise and indignation at his refusal. Even more so, along with a pang of fear, as I suddenly felt my chest constrict again. Within a couple of seconds, I was off his face and levitating above the ground. Instinctively, I tried to find purchase on anything solid, surely looking ridiculous as I squirmed uselessly in the air. Meanwhile, Sans had gotten up.

“What are you doing?!” I couldn't help but exclaim, both in urgency and aggravation.

He strolled towards me and gripped a fistful of my hair, putting an end to my protestation. Although, he didn't look angry in the slightest. He looked damn happy with himself.

“i'm puttin' ya in your place, sugar, that's what i'm doin.' ya the one who's got to serve me, not the othe' way 'round. got it?” As I only nodded he yanked at my hair, earning a yelp. “try again, pet.” His eye-sockets narrowed a little, but his smirk remained in place.

“Yes, I got it, Master.” I complied, frustration still audible in my voice, but my tone way more submissive.

This time he seemed to be satisfied with my answer, as he freed my hair. And then my soul. Gravity did its work and pain exploded in my butt. I grimaced, looking down at the ground. The sting on my coccyx had just renewed my anger but I had to keep it under control. Either not to give him more satisfaction, or to keep me safe from his potential displeasure.

“there's some snacks for ya if ya hungry.” he informed me, vaguely pointing somewhere.

And then, with no further ado, he vanished. Leaving me half naked in this quiet room. Alone. I stayed motionless, silent. With my fading arousal. My lips pursed and my features contorted even more. My hand turned into a fist and I smashed it onto the ground.

“Fucking Hell!” I roared, the side of my hand now throbbing.

This fucking bastard! This fucking, insufferable, asshole! I did everything he wanted! I made him come! Twice! And he... he... he taught me a lesson. What next, he was going to train me? Perhaps he was.

I reached for my clothes, putting them back on brusquely. Then I sat back down on the floor. I didn't even bother checking the door a few feet to my right. It was obviously locked. I closed my eyes, trying to appease my fulminating mind. Slowly, I felt the rage fade away. Turning into sadness. Once more, it dawned on me that no matter how compliant I was, I was at his complete mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to me and no one would care. No one would help me.

Thick tears welled up in my eyes and I gave into the outburst. My body began to shake with sobs, and my chest to heave. My hand found my throat as I held myself, hunched forward. It hurt. It hurt so much. A mental image imposed on my mind. My nails scratching my own face frantically. I balled up my hands tightly. Don't give into the urge. Not now. Sans was already likely to hurt me, I couldn't do it to myself as well. And who knew what he could do if he discovered fresh wounds that he didn't inflict himself.

Kneeling, I punched the floor hard a few times with the side of my fist. Eventually, the diversion worked and the urge went away. The sorrow remained. Calming down, I was reminded of my empty stomach. I gazed around the room until I spotted a paper bag. Opening it, I found a wrapped up and half eaten burger. He was even giving me his leftovers like he would his dog. As I ate it, its own deliciousness didn't reach my buds, only able to taste bitterness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't he just infuriating? xD Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!

I yelped and tensed suddenly. I had just experienced that weird sensation of falling right before one falls asleep. My eyes snapped open. They were instantly met with amused red dots. I flinched back, only realizing I was lying on a messy and smelly bed.

“rise and shine, dollface.” the skeleton greeted me jollily. “i hope ya liked the burg', it's a real treat. i don' share my burgs with jus' anybody.”

The fucking jerk. I only nodded my head at first, but as he cast on me an insistent stare, I spoke up. “Yes, I did, thank you, Master.” I answered like he expected me, although with a hint of frustration.

“good pet.” he praised me, his fingertips ghosting over my neck, making me shiver. “now here what's gonna happen: my bro'll come home soon and when he does, ya an' i are gonna zap at the front door. we're gonna pretend i just captured ya and he'll let me keep ya as my pet.”

I frowned and pursed my lips, but didn't object. All I wanted was to crawl away from him, to spit harsh words to his face. I could, I had a choice: swallow my resentment or face punishment. What a dilemma, really. The loud sound of a door being smashed open brought me back to reality. I looked up, recognizing the distinctive steps of Sans' brother.

“thas our cue.” he just stated and then everything faded to black.

The sudden cold biting into my skin cut my airflow. For fuck sake! He didn't really give me any time to dwell onto my growing irritation though. Grabbing me by the back of my neck, he already pushed open the front door. I tensed, following docilely.

“eh, boss! look who i found!”

Within a heartbeat, the tall and slender skeleton stormed out of his room, hurtled down the stairs and stood a few feet in front of us. I didn't need to look up at him – too intimidated in both their presences – to tell he was excited by the news.

“AH! YOU CAUGHT THE HUMAN. YOU FINALLY MADE YOURSELF USEFUL. NOW SHE WILL HAVE THE HONOR TO TEST MY PUZZLES BEFORE WE EXTRACT HER SOUL FROM HER DEAD BODY. NYEH HEH HEH...”

Even though I already knew Sans had other plans for me, Papyrus' words still made me shudder with fear. What if he actually couldn't convince him to spare me? The tall monster was clearly in charge in the household. If he proved to be intransigent I was dead.

“there's a lil' problem with 'at.” the bulky skeleton objected, catching his brother's attention. “the human's soul is dog's shit.”

The constricting feeling settled in my chest again, and my soul was revealed to them. Just as scarred and lightly glowing. The tall skeleton's sockets widened at the sight and then he leaned to take a better look. Holding his sharp chin, he examined the core of my being. His fangs were so close to it I felt myself getting anxious. Disdain rising in his eyes, he delicately pressed his gloved fingertips on the heart's surface. Instantly, a shocked cry left my mouth. He let go at once, as if he was suddenly feeling dirty. I glanced at Sans, unconsciously looking for his help. But he didn't do or say anything, only his tensed features expressed his irritation.

“PITIFUL... AND DISAPPOINTING. THE HUMAN IS USELESS THEN.” Papyrus claimed and lifted his hand. A sharp bone appeared in his grip.

My eyes widened with dread and I began to panic. “boss, wait. i think she can still be useful. how about we keep her around to study her species? we'll be more prepared when the next human comes 'round.”

The murderous skeleton seemed to think over his brother's suggestion. “HOW COULD SUCH A PATHETIC WORM TEACH US ANYTHING? I, THE LETHAL AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS, WILL NEVER IMPROVE MY MARTIAL SKILLS BY FACING SUCH A WEAK ENEMY.”

“fair enough, boss, but i'm sure alphys could use a live subject for her studies. and i got to admit i'm curious.” Sans went one further, restraining his desire to make a bad joke. Now wasn't the time.

“HUM... WELL, IF YOU WANT TO BURDEN YOURSELF WITH A WORTHLESS VERMIN, SO BE IT. AFTER ALL YOU CAPTURED HER THIS TIME. SHE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY NOW, I WILL NOT TOLERATE TO BE BOTHERED BY THIS PEST.”

“duly noted, boss.” Sans agreed, a triumphant grin on his teeth.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding as the bone disappeared in Papyrus' hand. I barely had time to see him turn on his heels before the scenery shifted around me. My stomach made a nasty flip, and we were back in the bedroom. I staggered and caught myself on the bed, sitting sideways on the edge. Standing next to me, the skeleton studied me. Then, with no warning, he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I yelped but barely resisted.

“ya won't be needin' those any more.” he announced, now working on my pants. “i'll find ya som'thing more suitable. for now, havin' ya walk around naked will do the trick jus' fine.” he assured with a wicked grin.

Silent, I crossed my arms protectively over my exposed bosom while he discarded my pants and panties. Goosebumps were already rising the hairs on my skin. Set aside the discomfort, I was fairly sure I'd quickly get sick. Perhaps if I told him so he would allow me to cover myself somehow.

“I'm cold... Master.” I added in the end. Better rub him up the right way.

“hum, that won't do. come on, doll, i'll warm ya up.” he retorted, getting on the mattress and sitting against the wall, legs spread.

Of course. It couldn't be that easy, right? Pursing my lips, I crawled to him. Just as I got in front of him, he grabbed my upper arm and turned me around. I gasped with surprise and slight pain, docilely assuming the position he wanted: my back against his chest. His warm breath caressed the back of my neck, giving me chills of a different nature. His bony hands reached for my cooling skin, stroking my side and belly. One of them moved up to my hair.

“dat red colour ain't your real one, right?” he asked, and I could tell he was examining my curls. I shook my head softly. “tis gonna fade?” I nodded. “then i'll get ya some dye. i like dis colour on ya.”

It wasn't really difficult to guess why. I kept quiet, not thinking he expected any answer. It wasn't a question after all, it was statement. I was okay with that. I had chosen to dye my hair this colour anyway. The only thing I had a problem with was the realization that I was losing my freedom one little choice at a time.

My gaze shot down when I felt his hand leave my belly to squeeze my thigh. I stared at the multiple scars I carved there throughout the years. His thumb retraced one of the largest lines. For a short moment the two of us stayed silent.

“i didn't picture ya as the fighter type, pet. dat sure ain't what ya showed us. so how didya end up with those scars?”

I sure didn't want to go down that path, but what other choice did I have really? There was no point in stalling. He would make me say it anyway, if he really wanted to. And... it showed that he indeed was curious about me, like he told his brother. Perhaps he wouldn't be completely inconsiderate with me then. I let out a quiet, bitter laugh.

“Because I'm not. I don't have anyone one else to blame for them, but me.” I confessed meekly. I knew deep down that I had no reason to be ashamed of them. I had created them in moments of sorrow and suffering as a mean to cope. And yet, it wasn't easy to unveil one my weakest sides.

“huh... makes sense.” he commented, squeezing my thigh a little tighter, but not yet painfully. “ya won't do that to yourself again. if anyone gets to put some scar-let on ya, is me.”

I frowned deeply. I should have seen it coming, but his insensitive words still hurt me. “I... Please... don't use this.” I requested weakly. “It's not a hobby... it's not a game. Most of the time I can't stop myself from doing it... Just ordering me to... stop... won't do it.”

I couldn't believe I had to explain that to him. But again, I shouldn't have been so surprised. Everything seemed to be so rough down there. Everyone so tough and lacking any sense of empathy. I just wished he could grasp what I was saying. That he shouldn't play with it. Or worse, punish me for doing it. This would be terribly damaging.

“i get it, sweetheart. ya a mess up there.” he tapped the side of my head with the forefinger of his free hand, making me flinch. “ya won't do it again 'cause i won't let ya. i ain't as much of a boor as i seem to be.”

That came as a surprise, actually. My gaze fixed on the self-sustaining tornado that kept making a book, some partly eaten lasagna and a dirty sock swirling. Did he do that? Was he educated somehow? He was clever, to the very least, I could tell. His words gave me a very needed hopeful feeling. I just prayed that he wouldn't crush it sooner or later. I shuddered and moaned as he licked my neck, my head tilted to the side naturally. I clawed at the dirty sheet, surrendering to the long shiver that travelled through my body. Firm fingers started to grope my breast, pinching my nipple to get it to harden. Arousal was pooling between my thighs. Urging me to give in.

My eyes opened wide and I let out a scream. An acute pain just radiated through my left shoulder, right where Sans' teeth had just sunk. I tensed completely, my knuckles turning white around the sheet. I whimpered, not daring to move. I breathed out easily as his vice-like grip released around my abused flesh. I relaxed, but only for a brief moment. A new shout erupted from my mouth as new pain ignited, this time in the side of my neck. I could feel warm drops of blood slowly leaking down my wounds. This time, I began struggling.

“Please... stop. It hurts.” I begged, wincing and squirming, but his hold only tightened around my breast and now my hair. Tears of pain and fear welled up in my eyes.

“shh... jus' take it like a good pet. i know ya can.” he simply replied, his now bloody teeth still menacingly so close to my skin.

No fucking way. Was that another lesson? Would it make it worse if I kept pleading? It was already hurting like Hell, I didn't want to try my luck. I had to let him win. So I didn't protest, shutting my eyes tightly in anticipation. I shuddered again, stopping myself from flinching away, as I felt the tip of his fangs graze the junction between my shoulder and neck. My thigh began throbbing nervously. To my relief, although it stung a little, his soft tongue replaced his merciless teeth. He lapped at my wounds, collecting the coppery liquid.

“thas my good gal. see, things can be easy. now ya're officially mine. we'll let those marks heal on their own, and it'll look real nice on yar delicate skin.”

I didn't say anything, breathing a little shakily as I felt tears beading down my cheeks. There went my hopes and dreams, crushed under his unforgiving fangs. I closed my eyes, working on distancing myself from the pain and keeping my breathing under control. Meanwhile, the skeleton kept licking away lazily every new drop of my blood.

“didn't think human blood would be so tasty. tis a real neck-tar ya treating me to.”

I whimpered, fearing he would injure me again to get more of it. He only chuckled at my reaction. Clearly, he was getting off on how responsive I was to his little game. Pressure rose in my scalp and I followed the motion as he tilted my head back. I mewled, taken aback, when his slimy and tingling tongue slid into my mouth. I winced upon tasting my own blood.

Tension slowly left my body though as I gave into the kiss. The throbbing of his magic and the way his tongue rubbed my own lulled me into a soft stupor. I sure needed this kind of intimacy. His digits were groping my breast and thigh, clearly enjoying what I had to offer. Until his hand left my leg to find my pussy. An amused chuckle rumbled against my skin.

“ya sure protest a lot fer someone that wet, doll.” he collected some of my wetness on his fingertips before he presented them to me. “should i do somethin' about it?” he asked tauntingly as he began rubbing my clit in a circular motion.

“Yes! Please, Master! Please give me pleasure!” I immediately begged. After the pain he had just made me endure, it was more than welcome.

“my lil' pet wants to feel good, huh? come on, show me how much ya want it... grind against your master's cock.”

I didn't have to be persuaded to obey. I began rocking my hips back and forth against him. I felt his shaft twitch through his pants, demanding attention. In response, his fingers pressed a bit harder on my clit, making my pelvis buck wantonly into his touch. Fuck... my core was already aching. Begging to be filled.

“we're gonna have a bit more fun dis time, sugar.” he said against my neck between lustful groans, lifting his hand from my breast. Within a few seconds, a bone appeared above his palm, about two inches long and half an inch large with a single rounded tip. “how about we fill up yar last hole?”

A spark of arousal hit my core at his idea. But when I felt the dry tip press against my entrance I flinched. “Wait! It needs to be lubricated or it will hurt!” I said urgently. “Please, Master...”

Sans let out a laugh at my reaction. “eh, a'right... humans are such fuckin' crybabies...”

I pursed my lips but held back any witty comeback. Anyone in their right mind would agree that I just been through a series of dramatic events. But then again, it depended on the standards down there. Which seemed pretty high concerning violence.

I gasped, looking down, as I felt the bone caress my folds and slightly dip into me. I exhaled softly when it slipped into my ass with little to no resistance. This little addition was going to make everything a little more intense. A rush of arousal shook my lower-belly upon hearing Sans' pants unzipping. His grip shifted to my hips and he lifted me up, lining my pussy up with his length. I moaned at it stretched my walls deliciously. He resumed his rubbing motion on my bud, making my muscles clench on their own.

“oh fuck... yar pussy is so freakin' tighter. we'll have to try a bigge' one later. it'll make it real good fer both of us.”

“Yes... Master.” I agreed lustfully, working on adjusting to his size.

“come on... move dose big hips of yars. slowly, i want to enjoy it.” he ordered huskily, his free hand wrapping around my throat.

Bracing myself on the mattress, I rolled my hips. A lewd sigh escaped my lips as it sent a jolt of pleasure through my core. I found a steady rhythm, my bare back rubbing against his still clothed chest. I could vaguely feel the shape of his ribs, but most of my attention was a bit lower. His digits kept stroking my clit lazily. His tongue latched onto my skin again, leaving me shivering.

I could get used to this. If death was not an option and I was stuck with this lubricious skeleton, I could go with this. If he kept treating me this way – set aside the nasty biting – perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. It was too early to say. He was still too hard to read. For the time being, I was too enraptured to keep pondering. I was fully giving in the soft waves of pleasure rolling through me.

The smell of sex was filling the room, melting with the persistent ones of sweat, stale and old mustard, creating a very unique one. Our soft, rather quiet moans, were barely louder than the wet sounds of his cock rubbing against my pussy. Frustration was growing inside me. His lazy fingers stroking my clit and the slow thrusts gave me pleasure, but it just wasn't building towards an orgasm. And my legs were already tiring. First I just took it, but soon I could no longer hold back my soft whines.

“what's dat, sweetheart? ya're not likin' it?” he pressed his fingers harder on my bud, making my hips buck into him. “eh, i beg to differ.”

“I... I need more...” I retorted between heavy breaths.

Sans chuckled against my neck. “my lil' demanding pet needs more, huh?” he mocked. “talkin' about begging... let' see if ya can convince me...” And with that, his tongue latched itself onto my neck again.

“Aaah... Please! Please, Master! I'm begging you to give me more pleasure! Please I need it so much! Please I'll be your good pet!” I felt myself blushing at the desperation in my voice.

As he still didn't say or do anything, I kept pleading with the same wantonness. I cried out softly when his fingers left my throat to slip between my parted lips. My eyes opened wider upon feeling the now familiar constriction in my chest. Suddenly, my hips were thrusting on their own, faster and harder than before. A loud moan escaped me, slightly muffled by the digits on my tongue. With this new roughness, my pleasure finally started to grow.

“SANS! MAKE THOSE I-INCESSANT WHINING CEASE THIS INSTANT!” a loud and irritated voice rose. Whether his stuttering came from his annoyance or something else, I did not know.

We both froze and fell silent for a few seconds, before Sans answered “sure, boss.” hoarsely. I had completely forgotten about his brother, and clearly, so had he. His breath ghosted over my ear. “challenge accepted. if ya really want to come, show me how quiet ya can be.”

Challenge accepted indeed. I braced myself for the intense sensations and when he resumed with his telekinesis, I began sucking his fingers to muffle my sounds. The constant pressure of his digits on my clit, the rubbing of his cock against my pussy, intensified by the bone in my second hole; I could feel my orgasm building. Finally. From Sans' fast and shaky breathing, I could tell he was just as close.

“Pwease! Master, may I come?!” I whispered around his fingers urgently, my pleasure nearing its peak.

“go ahead, girl. lemme feel yar tight pussy clench 'round me.” he groaned in my ear.

I did my best to keep somewhat quiet through the burst of ecstasy crashing through my pussy, making my walls claw around his cock and my clit pulse against his fingers. The animalistic moan that came from Sans, along with the throbbing of his shaft, told me it had just triggered his own climax. The tingling of his magic prolonged my orgasm, making me shiver delightfully. Sans let out a long sigh of content, and I felt myself being lowered onto the mattress between his legs. His fingers began stroking my hair lazily.

“what ya say fer receivin' such a nice reward?”

I pursed my lips a second. “Thank you, Master.”

“good. now get up.”

I crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up. I turned to him to see him lie down comfortably, hands crossed under his head. I frowned confusedly, waiting for him to say anything. He glanced around the room and then back at me.

“tidy up the room. laundry basket's in the bathroom, next door.”

I just looked at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“ya heard me. get to it.” he just retorted carelessly, closing his eye-sockets somehow.

I glared at him with displeasure, before I did what I was told. I started picking up the mess scattered around the room: dirty unmatching socks, sweaty shirts, one or two crumpled balls of paper. I kept throwing glances at the resting skeleton. I was itching to tell him that I wasn't his fucking servant. But my still stinging shoulder and neck persuaded me not to and just suck it up. I dropped the paper balls into the bin – how fucking lazy was he to just throw them on the floor – and silently walked out with the dirty clothes.

I silently walked out of the bedroom and stepped through the closed door next to it. I discarded the clothes and stood in the middle. I could finally be alone. I sighed, closing my eyes a second. My gaze fell onto the bathtub. I really needed to get rid of the sweat, dirt, dry blood and secretions, and the comfort of warm water suddenly seemed very appealing. So, I made my way back to the bedroom. Sans' eyes were still closed, but he didn't look asleep. I took my chance.

“Hum... may I take a shower, please?” I asked a bit hesitantly.

His red dots fixed on me for a second, looking me up and down. “'kay. ya better be quick, if my bro needs it an' finds ya in his way, he ain't gonna like it.” he warned me casually, closing his eyes again.

“Alright, thank you.” I replied and made my way back to the bathroom.

I examined myself in the sink mirror. My make up was still on, barely smeared, and made me look a bit less of a mess. I winced at the sight of my wounds though. I really had to clean that, I didn't need an infection to top it all. He wanted it to scar... so that he could see this possessive mark every time he looked at me? Or was it an implicit message to other monsters? Regardless of the reason, I really hoped it was a one-time thing. This was my life now... a sex slave, a maid, a pet. Great. Yet, considering my current situation I wasn't so unlucky. It could have been far worse.

I stepped into the bathtub carefully. I closed my eyes with a sigh upon feeling the warm water wash away the sweat. I looked around for supplies: no shampoo of course. Why would skeletons have some? Soap would do. I cleaned myself, fully enjoying the blissful caress of the water on my abused skin. I wrapped a towel around me and quietly made it back to the bedroom. Sans was partly under the sheet, looking asleep this time, softly snoring. I removed my towel and for want of anything better I enveloped my wet hair with it. Then, feeling the exhaustion drape itself over me, I lied down next to my captor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some time for myself, and a good surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It's been a few weeks since i last updated. Hope you like it. ^^

The next few days marked the beginning of my new routine. Cleaning Sans' mess, getting fucked, growing bored and being assaulted by bad thoughts, avoiding Papyrus. I was spending most of my time in my Master's room, trying to keep myself occupied. And to ignore the cold I had caught after washing my hair. He wouldn't even cure me. At least my wounds were healing properly and slowly getting less painful.

Since they deemed me unfit to be killed, Papyrus had ordered Sans to be on the look-out for other humans. What the fuck were they thinking, that the Underground was a secret lair for reckless humans? It was very unlikely anyone else would drop down any time soon. And Sans knew it too. But his brother had been uncompromising, and he had to obey to his 'boss'. I was beginning to wonder if that was the reason why he wanted to own a human. Out of frustration of being ordered around. So I was mostly left alone. Once or twice I considered grabbing one of his books or turning on the TV. But the mere thought of being punished for doing it without permission held me back.

I was busying myself with swooping his floor when Sans popped into the room. I jumped, still unused to his sudden appearances. He chuckled at my reaction. The bastard. Looking down, I noticed the bags in his hand. One of them was giving off a very enticing smell, making my mouth water. The other one gave no clue of its content.

“heya, pet. hope ya hungry 'cause i brought ya a treat.” he stated, putting the two bags on the edge of the bed. “but first... i got a gift fer ya.”

I frowned at his words. A gift, really? Well I had been pretty compliant those past few days. So perhaps he considered I deserved one. Or was it a way to reward and reinforce obedient behaviour? That wouldn't surprise me in the least. He looked through a bag and took out my present. My eyes widened and my cheeks felt hot suddenly. This was no gift, this was a collar. A blood red, rather thin leather collar with a metal ring. I pursed my lips and gritted my teeth, wincing silently, as he fastened it around my neck. Not too tight, but enough for me to feel a light pressure. And to remind me that my wounds were still sensitive. That would easily serve as a constant reminder of my situation.

“damn... ya look fuckin' hot, doll.” he commented with a satisfied grin, hooking his finger into the ring and pulling me against his front.

I gasped softly as his magical tongue slithered past my lips. He kissed me roughly, his free hand wrapping around my naked body, squeezing my ass possessively. I rested my hands on his chest, feeling his sternum and ribs through his red sweater. A bit aroused, I was panting softly from the dominance of his kiss when he broke away. Sans turned away, fishing something else out of the bag.

“i got ya the red dye.” he said, pushing the tube into my hand, before he grabbed a strand of my hair between his fingers to look at it. “next time ya wash yar hair, use it.” I nodded, taking the tube and looking down at it. He grabbed my chin, staring at me expectantly.

“Yes, Master.” I still had to get used to that kind of answer.

Pleased, he released my face. Then he took out a red and black piece of fabric. As he unfolded it I realized it was a short dress. I put it on as he ordered me too. The prospect of finally having some clothes back on was truly appealing. I was a bit disillusioned though upon seeing how little skin it actually covered. It showed a lot of my cleavage and offered a nice view of my bare back. Not to mention that it stopped mid-thighs. So much for cold protection.

“damn... ya all dolled up now... i knew this dress would be a bene-fit.”

I still had to look at myself in the mirror, but he was right, it suited me. He ogled me for a few more seconds before he made his way to a locked cupboard. My eyes widened as I saw him take out my bag. And from it, my iPod. He came back to me and put it in my hand. I stared down at it, dumbstruck. He chuckled at my reaction.

“told ya i got a gift for ya, 'cause ya've been a good girl.”

I stared back up at him, my hand closing tightly around the precious item. A large, grateful smile curled up my lips. My first smile down here.

“Thank you, Master. Thank you so much.” I said, the gratitude clear in my voice. Perhaps my life in the Underground wouldn't be so horrible after all.

“how 'bout ya show me how thankful ya are then.” he retorted naughtily. He began opening his pants and this time I actually felt eager to be intimate with him. A ringtone echoed in the room. Sans froze, sighing before he took his phone out. “hey, boss.” Papyrus' loud voice rose, ordering him to get over here at once. “okay, boss.” he hung up with another sigh before he turned to me. “looks like we're gonna keep dat for another time. keep yaself nice an' ready for me.”

And with that he was gone. I looked down at the iPod in my hand. The need to listen to music immediately took over me. At first I just listened to some of my favourite songs, fully enjoying the moment. Soon I was bobbing my head and swinging my shoulders along with the rhythm. And before I knew it I was dancing and singing. I was home alone after all. It didn't take long for me to realize how much I had been craving it. After everything that had happened, this kind of outlet was more than welcome.

Eyes closed, I kept swinging my hips and shoulders, doing my best to follow the beats and melodies as song after song played in my ears. Soon my skin was covered with a soft layer of sweat and I was panting softly. Finally I had some alone time to release all the pent up tension in my body. I paused a short moment, drinking some water from the flask I had taken along with me. Familiar notes began playing in my ears. I smiled a little and began popping my joints along with the rhythm.

 _You seem to replace your brain with your heart..._  
I started acting out the lyrics with jerky moves, turning into a doll.  
_You take things so hard and then you fall apart..._  
_You try to explain but before you can start..._  
_Those crybaby tears come out of the dark..._

 _Someone's turning the handle, to the faucet in your eyes..._  
I froze, only my hand moving next to my head in a circular motion, like turning a valve.  
_They're pouring out, where everyone can see..._  
_Your heart's too big for your body, that's why you won't fit inside..._  
I clawed the air over my chest, wider and wider as if it was getting bigger.  
_They're pouring out, where everyone can see..._

 _They call you crybaby, crybaby, but you don't fucking care..._  
I pretended to be crying, rubbing my eyes with my fists, and then throwing a tantrum.  
_Crybaby, crybaby, so you laugh through your tears..._  
_Crybaby, crybaby, 'cause you don't fucking care..._  
_Tears fall to the ground, you just let them drop..._

I kept whispering the lyrics while I acted them out, fully revelling in the sensations in my body. For the time being, I didn't feel like a slave. The thought of my two captors was locked away somewhere in the back of my mind, and as long as my eyes were closed, I could picture myself at home, simply dancing. The home I had decided to leave. Would I have consciously chosen to come down here had I known what I'd become? How simpler would life be if one could take a look into possible futures?

I kept dancing until the last note, coming to a stop in a hunched forward position, like a little automaton done with its routine. Panting and sweating, I pressed the pause button. I opened my eyes, facing Sans' bed. Back to reality. I removed my earphones and gently threw the device on the sheets. Two desires were battling for dominance now: the one for a clean body and the one for a blissful nap. A chuckle echoed through the room. I spun around instantly.

“so i leave ya alone fer twenty minutes and ya shake it up...” he mused, smirking.

Despite the lack of irritation in his attitude, I couldn't help but feel anxious. “I... I'm sorry...”

I stopped as he began to shake his head, strolling towards me. “nah... was a nice surprise... my day's goin' with a swing now.” he chuckled. “take off yar clothes and lie on yar back, head at the edge. i'll sweep ya off yar feet.”

A seastorm rose in the pit of my belly, swirling in with its multitude of unstoppable rolls. And on its path it would leave a clinging foam, one that rendered me helpless. I would have no other choice but to give in.

I stripped and lied down on my back, my head slightly hanging over the edge. He must have been enjoying the view because his grin was predatory. He walked over to me, already opening his pants. Even upside down he looked intimidating. Before I knew it I found myself face to crotch. It was strange seeing bones instead of an ass and balls, but I was slowly getting used to it. His red slimy cock popped out of his shorts and I parted my lips as the tip pressed against them. I closed my eyes, feeling his shaft sliding down into my throat. I lifted my hands, seeking support onto his pelvis bone. But I barely got any time to get a feel before he took a hold of my wrists.

“jus' suck, pet...” he instructed and so I did, focusing on his pleasure. His rasps and groans filled the bedroom for a short while, before he spoke up again. “my perfect lil' sub slut...”

His grip vanished around my wrists and I moaned around his cock as pleasure rose on my clit. The pressure of his finger rubbing my throat made me gag a little, but it aroused me even more. He began rutting against me, setting a steady pace. Drool started to leak up my face, more hiccups shaking my body. He didn't seem to care. He was too enraptured in his own pleasure, his digits moving clumsily on my pussy while his palm held my throat around the collar, keeping me firmly in place under him.

My head swayed with slight dizziness when he suddenly pulled me up by my hair in a sitting position. He handled me brusquely until I was on all fours, my back to him. I lowered onto my elbows, wiping my saliva off my face. Meanwhile, his groping hands were roaming over my ass.

“shit... such a nice fuckin' view...” he commented lustfully, his fingertips teasing my pussy. “but som'thing's missin'.”

I felt and heard him move away from me and shuffle through his things. I didn't move, didn't look over my shoulder. My unsated curiosity only heightened my excitement. When he was back behind me, I felt him fiddle with my collar. It suddenly hit me.

“there we go, that's much better.”

I barely felt a pull around my throat before tingles burst in my pussy. A loud and lewd moan passed my lips. The master of my pleasure already set a fast pace, sheathing himself deep inside me. My nails clawed around the sheets as gasps and mewls escaped my open mouth. It sure didn't feel horrible.

A soft and dizzying pressure was rising in my head with Sans' constant tension on the leash. It only enhanced the bliss I felt with his every thrust while it numbed the pain from my wounds. He could make me say whatever he wanted at that moment, I was sinking too deep into the maelstrom to care. His grunting and groaning, his firm grip on my hip, my prone posture, all of it was truly making me like his slave. And I was revelling in it.

I choked out a yelp as he pulled tighter, forcing me up. His hard ribs pressed against my back through his sweater and his hand wrapped around my throat. His rough thrust turned a leisurely pace. I shivered under the assault of his tongue on my neck.

“push back against me.” he ordered against my ear, and I did. “good gal... who ya belong to?”

“I belong to you... Master...” I breathed out lustfully.

“again...” he growled, his hold tightening around my throat.

“I-I'm yours, Master.”

I gasped as he pushed me forward and I fell back onto my elbows. I had no time to wonder if I had said something wrong; within a couple of seconds I was reduced to loud pants and moans. His pelvis was hitting my ass with each of his powerful thrusts. I began rocking back against him, driving his cock harder and deeper into me.

A delicious shiver and a pang of frustration washed over me as he climaxed. He rutted a few more times against my backside before he came to stop. He collapsed on the bed next to me with an ecstatic grin on his face. Panting, I just stared at him. He was just as sweating and breathless as I was, probably more. He looked like he was about to pass out. Nowhere near willing to help me reach my own completion. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling somewhat lethargic, although with the loss of pleasure came back the pain in my neck. I brought my hand to my wounds, only to find drops of blood on my fingers. Looking up, I realized Sans' mischievous and amused stare was fixed on me.

“maybe i should go easier on ya 'til ya're healed... less fun... eh, worth it. feel free to finish yaself off while i go take a shower.” he said, getting up. And as I sighed, he added. “ya should be grateful i let ya play with yaself, doll...”

“Thank you, Master.” I mumbled quietly.

He was right, I could be thankful, but yet again my pride was telling me to flip him off. Something I didn't do, of course. So I simply sighed as I watched him exit the room. At least I had something to look forward to: a nicely warm shower tainted crimson with hair dye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Crybaby - Melanie Martinez ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a question of time until Alphys would meddle in our little routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warning for this chapter.  
> Also, thank you all for your kudos, it's really pleasant!

“ ... nope ... few days ... oh he caught her a'right ... no need to be so soul-ty 'bout it...” he chuckled and then sighed as the very demanding, very displeased feminine voice kept giving Sans a roasting from the end of the line. “fine...” he growled before he hung up.

From my sitting position on his bed, I had witnessed this tensed phone call. No need to be a genius to deduce who he had been talking about, but I had no clue who he had been talking to. None of it was reassuring. Sans, who clearly looked irritated, silently glared at his phone for a short moment before he looked up at me.

“gotta go. be a good pet an' clean the room while i'm gone.”

I barely had time to agree respectfully before he teleported. I remained motionless for a few seconds, unable to shake off the nervousness from his conversation. I eventually got up and began picking up his smelly socks and crumpled papers.

 

-

 

Sans popped into the large main room of Hotland's laboratories. Sure enough, a crazed looking petite lizard monster was building some mechanical device, hunched forward onto her workbench. She paused for a second, before she decided to finish her task. Then, she turned around.

“How long did you think you could keep that human to yourself?” she asked sternly.

“paps an' i agreed that she was my lil' pet now, so...” he replied detachedly, shrugging, attitude that only seemed to anger the Royal Scientist even more.

“Oh because we both know that it only depends on the two of you, right, Sans? How do you think the King will react when I'll tell him that you kept a human from him to satisfy your sexual needs?”

Sans dropped the casual act at that threat. “her soul is cracked an' damaged. it's crap. ya think paps would have let me keep her otherwise?” he was starting to raise his voice.

“Regardless, you are a mediocre scientist if you think nothing can be learned from her. Well, I am the Royal Scientist after all. Surely the King will find your reason unarguable when I inform him.”

Sans' eye-sockets narrowed. “remember dat time ya poisoned Snowdin's water fer an experiment? they sure do. i got a bad habit o' gettin' drunk at Grillb'z... it'd be such a shame if it spilled while everyone was there.”

Alphys silently studied him for a few seconds, clearly pondering whether or not this threat should be taken seriously. That moment of hesitation was enough for Sans to know that he had some kind of leverage.

“You have no proof.”

“ya really think i need proof?”

Judging by Alphys' renewed silence, she didn't think he needed proof. The last thing King Asgore needed was a riot. If she wanted to stay in his good grace – and therefore let her work on whatever she wanted – she couldn't give him a reason to be displeased.

“So what now? We follow through with our threats and we send the Underground into chaos?”

“or we both forget we ever had this conversation.”

“Or... you bring her here and I examine her soul in your presence.”

Clearly, there was no getting around some compromise. They were both well aware of it. There was no way Sans would let this crazy reptile alone with his pet. Not when he knew how pointless it would be anyway. She'd lose all her precious research with the next reset, and he would lose the human. He sure was going to make the most of any minute he'd spend with his doll.

“ya only do what i agree on, an' if she dies, ya'll have to repay me.”

“I'll do what I have to, Sans. But I agree to compensate you if I break your new toy.”

“deal.”

“Deal.” A cold smile spread onto Alphy's maw. “Bring her here, I'll get everything ready.”

 

-

 

Sans' reappearance didn't make me flinch this time. I had been trying to focus back on the book in my hand, quite in vain. His tensed features weren't exactly of any comfort. So I simply put the book down on the bed and waited for the skeleton's next orders. He didn't keep me waiting. Turning to me, he beckoned me to him with a curl of his forefinger.

“come on, doll. we got some lab-orious business to tend to.” he punned, but his heart and soul clearly weren't into it.

“Yes, Master.” I replied worryingly, smoothing out my short skirt as I got up.

No warning was given before he zapped us both out of his bedroom. Warm air travelled down my trachea and filled my lungs. A vertigo immediately assaulted my entire body at the abrupt change of temperature. If it wasn't for Sans' grip holding me upright, I would have hit the ground. Everything was blurry and muffled. Despite my dizziness, I could discern a large and spotless white room. And movement around me. Fresh air was blown upon my face and after a short moment, the nasty sensation faded away. I found myself facing a yellow dinosaur in a white lab coat and glasses.

“We capture weaker and weaker humans these days.” Alphys stated, looking me up and down critically. “Let's begin.”

I sure as Hell was feeling self-conscious in my red top and my black skirt. In that moment I really wished Sans had let me keep my own clothes. For these kinds of encounters, to the very least. This bother quickly got pushed into the background as she pulled closer a trolley with tubes, syringes and some measuring tools. My heart was thundering in my ribcage, my eyes growing wild as I stared up at my Master for some support. Only to feel my soul being ripped out of my chest. Which only made my panic increase. Alphys leaned over my damaged soul, studying it.

“Kindness.” she commented matter-of-factly, with a hint of disappointment. “Of course we could have used another one with Determination.” she sighed, her gaze retracing one of the cracks. “This will have to do. Hopefully her soul won't shatter when I run my test on it. It would be a shame if there was nothing to get out of it.”

What!? I froze and automatically flinched back. Sans clearly had foreseen my reaction, because he grabbed my hip and shoulder tightly. Erratic pants came out of my lips. They were both turning me into a cornered prey.

“be a good gal an' i'll give ya a treat back home.” Sans whispered against my ear.

If I survived that was... I nodded fearfully. “Y-yes... Master...”

Now that I was tamed, Alphys approached me with a syringe. It took all of my will not to struggle against Sans. Despite knowing that this whole ordeal clearly annoyed him, I couldn't help but feel like a mouse about to be dissected. A vision of my skinned open body, guts exposed and out, fixed onto a table by giant pins flashed into my mind. I tensed completely.

The scientist examined my body quickly. Nothing seemed to catch her attention beside the slowly healing wounds around the collar, giving Sans a judgemental glance. Gladly, after the rough fucking that had me bleeding again, he had loosened it so it would no longer rub against my abused skin. Got to give thanks to the small blessings.

The superficial inspection being over with, she carelessly extended my arm. After a quick look, she sank the needle into the inside of my elbow. After the initial sting, I relaxed slightly. Collecting blood sample. That's fine. She dipped the precious liquid into a test tube and, after putting that away, came back with some kind of device. This time, I couldn't stop myself from squirming as she went for my soul.

“If you can't keep the human under control, I'll have to restrain her.” the scientist coldly commented, flashing my captor an unimpressed look.

The last thing I wanted was to be tied up right now. I was this close to surrendering to a panic attack, feeling utterly trapped and helpless would no doubt trigger it. So I forced myself to stay still, stiffer than a diamond jewel.

“I'll behave! I'll behave!” I assured, panting. “I'm sorry Master!”

“yeah, yeah... jus do as she says...”

He didn't seem to be angry with me, more like extremely frustrated. Well, if I came out alive from this, I sure hoped that he wouldn't take it out on me back at the house. Please keep your promise. As she lifted the device towards my fragile soul, I closed my eyes and breathed out deeply. The fresh air blown by the fan was hardly soothing at that point.

A surge of electricity ran through my whole body and I let out a shout of pain. My eyes snapped open only to discover my soul was pulsating dangerously. The pain had somewhat faded, but it had given way to nasty chills crawling under my skin and a dizzying sensation. Sans was supporting most of my weight by then. Everything around me felt muffled and distant.

“Interesting...” Alphys noted as she studied my soul, and then looked down at some readings on her device. “Her soul is indeed quite low on energy. I am not even sure it would survive a fusion with a monster one.”

“now dat's too bad...” the skeleton was visibly pretty pissed. “ya done?”

The scientist looked up from her device, clearly unfazed by his tone, and glanced at my partially conscious self. “Yes, I'm done. There's probably nothing more to get from her.” Her voice was dripping with disdainful pity. “She's all yours. Now leave, I have work to do.”

Judging by the look on his face, Sans was fighting his urge to throw a bone at her. But he knew that despite her lack of magical combat training, she knew how to protect herself. If not with her very own pet Mettaton, then with all her inventions. So, picking a fight with her was both a waste of time and energy. And a recipe for disaster. So, he carefully pulled my soul back into my body and teleported us out of the lab without another word. The vertiginous feeling that followed the jump was all that was missing to knock me out completely.

 

When I came around, I found myself lying comfortably on Sans' bed. The very unpleasant shudders had left my body, but I still felt wrapped in a veil of tiredness. Looking around, I realized I was currently alone. I simply breathed in and out deeply a few times, enjoying the calm and peace after the hurricane of pain and panic that had swept over me.

It was short-lived though, as Sans popped into the bedroom soon after. He was carrying bags, one of them diffused a very appetizing smell. His expression brightened as he noticed I was awake. He walked to me and dropped the food bag on my legs. I sat up, looking down to find a wrapped up burger and some fries. I felt my mouth watering.

“heya doll. dig in, dat'll give ya back some energy. but _icy_ ya look better a'ready.” he said with a chuckle, fishing out a popsicle from the other bag and handing it to me.

“Thank you, Master.” I replied as I took it from him. After a few seconds of silent and stillness, I looked up at him. “Please tell me we're never going back to that lab again.”

“we sure ain't, sweetheart. she got all she wanted... so now i got ya all to myself.”

The naughty and predatory look he offered me sent a spark of arousal into my lower-belly and heat to my cheeks. I didn't reply though, only rewarding him with a little relieved smile. It seemed to be enough for him this time, because he gave me no expectant look. I was grateful for it.

I wolfed down my meal pretty quickly. The delicious food sure was a comfort I needed at right then. The moment I was done with it he discarded the empty bag. Then, not moving his gaze away from me, he pushed the sheets out of the way and began unzipping my skirt. I had mixed feelings about having sex, but I didn't protest. He must have seen my reserve because he spoke up.

“relax, sugar. i told ya back there dat i'd give ya a treat. i wasn't talkin' about the burg' though.” he assured, his expression turning lusciously mischievous.

Did that mean that he was going to take care of me? This felt suddenly far more appealing. I lied back down and let him undress me completely. I gazed down at his skeletal face as he spread my legs, anticipation turning me on a little more. Sighs of content escaped my lips upon feeling his skilful tongue lavish strokes on my pussy. Soon enough I was moaning and clawing onto the sheets.

“come on sweetheart, gimme a bit of a show. play with dose nice tits.” he demanded between two very pleasant licks.

I obliged, beginning to squeeze my breasts and tease my nipples. The sight must have satisfied him because he was rubbing his tongue harder on my clit. This felt really nice, just having to care about my own pleasure. I gasped as I felt something wet and round probe at my back entrance. I looked down to see a little bone in his hand, a bit bigger than the last time, but not by much. I worked on relaxing my muscles and felt how it easily slipped in.

Sans slowly started to thrust and rotate the magical bone in my hole. Meanwhile, he was still very much focused on my pussy, lapping at my clit and sometimes pushing his tongue in deeply. I was quickly melting into the delightful sensations. Yet, soon I craved more.

“Master... please, please give me more...” I pleaded between my moans.

A shiver ran through me as his chuckle made his tongue vibrate against my clit. “my lil' pet is gettin' demanding huh?” he teased, moving the bone even slower. “ya'll have to beg ass-tonishingly well then...”

I immediately took the bait. “Please, please, Master, I'm begging you! Please fuck me faster with it, please! Please, please...”

Sans let out a lustful groan before he picked up the pace of both his tongue and the bone. I closed my eyes, fully giving into the rising pleasure while chanting my gratitude. It didn't take that much longer for an intense orgasm to burst into my pussy and radiate through my whole body in delicious shivers. A blissful lethargy settled on my body as I slowly relaxed. Opening my eyes, I watched him lick my juices off his sharp teeth with a smug smile. A very prominent, slightly glowing bulge made his own arousal very clear. I suddenly wanted him deep in my pussy.

“Please, Master, fuck me.”

That only earned me an amused scoff. “ya don't think i've done enough a'ready? how 'bout ya do somethin' about it instead?”

I bit my lip, though undeterred. “May I ride you, then?”

“dat's more like it, pet.” he agreed, motioning me to move so he could take my place.

I didn't waste any time and straddled his lap, blessed with renewed energy. Pleasure filled my pussy again as I rolled my hips against his pelvis. His own moans and groans soon echoed in the bedroom, joining mine. I knew it wouldn't grant me another orgasm, but I just wanted a bit more. It didn't take long for Sans to come inside me, as aroused as he was from eating me out. Well, this day had ended way better than it had started.

 


End file.
